The present invention relates generally to information technology, and more particularly, to a platform independent communication.
Mobile devices, such as notebooks, mobile phones, handheld devices, navigating devices, wearable computers, in recent years are fast developing and relatively popular. Nowadays, the users may access the internet via the mobile devices (such as mobile phones or PDAs) to read the web pages customized respectively for various mobile devices. The mobile devices may achieve various mobile applications, such as information managements, audio/video entertainments, business transactions, and so on.
For the current mobile devices, there are some major limitations. First, the CPU and memory restrictions of the mobile devices adversely limit the executions of the applications thereon, and thus it's may be problematic to run complicated applications on the mobile devices. Second, due to the memory restrictions, it's not easy to install many applications on the mobile devices as we usually do in the laptops/desktops (in others words, the installation of many applications on the mobile devices, compared with that of many applications on the laptops/desktops, is not satisfactory. Third, there are various mobile devices with various operating systems (OS) and hardware specifications (especially CPUs) in the current market, and typically various applications may be only executable on specific operating systems and mobile devices. It's desired for application developers to develop an application available on various mobile devices/operating systems/hardware.
Thus, it is advantageous to provide a device/OS/platform independent information handling system, communication method, and computer program product so that a universal environment for providing various applications to the users.